worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
YT-1300 Light Freighter
Background (From Wookieepedia) Conceived by a panel of CEC shipbuilding experts with help from Narro Sienar, the YT series went on to become one of the most popular space transport hulls ever produced, revolutionizing the interstellar shipping industry with its unparalleled application of modular design. Whole sections could be mass-produced and arranged into new configurations as needed without extensive retooling. This saved CEC enormous amounts of credits by allowing the starships to be brought to market at extremely competitive prices. The YT-1300 model exemplified this concept with a circular main corridor and modular compartments that could be mounted around it, all radiating outwards from a central core inside a saucer-shaped hull making for both a convenient and economic design. It was considered an equivalent of its time to the Galactic Republic Barloz cargo freighter. The appeal of the YT-1300 transport was not its basic equipment, but in its ability to take an extraordinary amount of modifications and alterations. In short, the YT-1300 was reliable, durable, and easy to modify, hence its popularity amongst freighter captains throughout the galaxy. Like the rest of the YT-series, it featured a saucer-shaped hull with external cockpit. The YT-1300 came in three different configurations: a port-mounted cockpit, a starboard-mounted cockpit, and a centrally mounted cockpit (the last of which became standard in the YT-1930 design). YT-1300s used fuel cells powered by liquid metal fuel. Almost every YT-1300 that was sold was later customized with a handful of extra components, from simple underfloor storage space to a new hyperdrive and added firepower. The features the YT-1300 was given on the production line were necessary but basic: the off-center cockpit; two escape pods, located on the port and starboard side of the freighter; a laser cannon mounted atop the craft; and upto 100 tons of cargo space. Hundreds of thousands of YT-1300s were still in service as of 40 ABY. While all YT-1300s looked similar from the outside, the interior of the ship could be configured in a number of ways thanks to the modular design. Two of the most popular designs, and which saw the greatest levels of production, were the freight (YT-1300f) and passenger (YT-1300p) configurations. It was not uncommon to find ships with a mixture of both passenger and cargo configurations belonging to more entrepreneurial captains however, and later in the life-cycle of the YT-1300 product line the CEC execs grew wise to this fact. Realizing that many customers were looking for a balance between cargo and passengers, Corellian Engineering began to deliver ships with a blend of both freight and passenger modules. This configuration, initially called "YT-1300fp", quickly became the most popular arrangement, over time coming to be recognized as the "stock" version of the ship. The separate designations for freight and passenger configurations disappeared from common usage soon after Emperor Palpatine's rise to power. The passenger configuration made full use of the saucer shaped hull to fit as much living space as possible, room that would be typically reserved for cargo or machinery in favor of multiple passenger cabin modules. Each passenger cabin had three bunks, a compact refresher and a storage compartment. An official CEC conversion kit could convert two of the bunks into bunk beds, increasing passenger capacity to five beings per cabin. Greater escape pod capacity was also a requirement and two Class-6 escape pods were built into the sides of the YT-1300p to accommodate the larger passenger complement. This supplemented the five Class-1 escape pods located in the engineering bay. As a result, truncated boarding ladders replaced the ramps used for standard access and egress. The freight configuration left the interior of the ship as an empty shell, leaving the crew with minimal comforts more room was given to the cargo holds. Of significant note were the twin boarding ramps, port and starboard, for the access of treaded cargo loaders and droids. These ramps and the overhead clearance they required took up much of the space that housed the escape pods in the YT-1300p. Matching port and starboard docking rings were instead placed in the protrusions on either side of the external hull, again showing the versatility of the CEC designers in that this interior change barely altered the outward appearance of the YT-1300. This frequently led to misidentification by casual starship watchers. Many a debate ranged over whether it was docking rings or lifepods that were located behind the cylindrical protrusions on the ship's hull. Thanks to the highly customizable nature of the YT-1300, either option, or a combination of the two was possible. As a way to expand it's versatility a number of add-on's and additional components were developed to take advantage of the YT-1300s configurations and popularity (see stats elsewhere, note - still to be written): Add-on Cargo pods: Allowed a ship to approximately double it's cargo capacity though it would reduce performance slightly. (Reduce Speeds by 25% and -2 to dodge) Inflatable Pontoons: Allowed the ship to make safer water landings. Pontoons were located around the Landings struts with additional ones mounted on the forward mandibles to keep the ship level when "landed". Intermodal Freight Pods: These would allow the YT-1300 to much more easily carry bulk cargo though it effectively made the ship unable to maneuver if attacked and reduced its speeds for each pod added. ( -10% to speed and -1 to dodge per pod). In most instances this "extra" was only used in system with the YT-1300 as a Tug from orbital port to orbital port though the ship could take the pods through hyperspace and into atmosphere if necessary. F-LER: The Freight-Loading External Rover, or F-LER for short, was a single-pilot starship designed by the Corellian Engineering Corporation (CEC) to fit between the mandibles of an YT-1300 light freighter, directly in front of the freight loading room. Designed by Tee Riffle, the F-LER was a compact tug and cargo handler capable of flying in either realspace or atmospheres. If an YT-1300 was used as in freight-pusher mode, the F-LER could also be mounted at the front of the line of intermodal cargo containers to assist with guidance. YT Dart: The YT Dart was a model of small tug designed by an authorized affiliate of the Corellian Engineering Corporation to serve as an auxiliary craft for YT-1300 light freighters. A compact ship with a narrow viewport, the YT Dart fit between the front mandibles of the YT-1300, seemingly extending its prow and giving it a sleeker appearance. Ship Type: Light Freighter Class: YT-1300 (f, p, fp) Crew: 2 Passengers: 9-15 (p model), 0-2 (f model), 3-5 (fp model) MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1000 Cockpit 300 Forward Mandible 250 Laser Turret 100 Main Engines 400 Landing Struts 150 Shields 250 per side (1500 total) AR 14 Armour - Ignores attacks that do upto and including 3d6+2md. Speed Flying - Mach 8 in space, mach 4 in atmosphere with shields on, 800kph with shields off Range- 2 months without restocking Hyperdirve - 200 ly per hour, 35 ly per hour with the back up unit Statistics Length - 34.75m Width - 25.27m Height - 5.59m, 8.26m overall from bottom of the landing struts to top of cannon Mass - 1900 tons Cargo - 25 tons (p model), 125 tons (f model), 100 tons (fp model) Cost - 100 000 new, 25 000 used (all models) Weapons Weapon - Top mounted Laser Cannon Turret (Bottom mounted on centerline cockpit configurations) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5km in space, 2.5km in atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners atacks Ammo - Unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use combat flying REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG R&E (West End Games) Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Millennium Falcon Owners manual